


Fake Publicity Stunt

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Octavia and Lincoln are actors on a TV show. Their onscreen romance turns into  a real relationship that they are trying to hide. But the truth eventually comes out when Octavia gets pregnant.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	Fake Publicity Stunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munequita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munequita/gifts).



> Two fics in two days? Who am I. But as usual this was written for the 100 fic for blm initiative which more about here  
> I had so much fun writing this one hope you guys like it.

_ The room was tense. They knew this day was coming, but they didn't think it was coming this soon. Geneva takes out her sword to sharpen it with a sullen expression on her face while Hunt paces back and forth across the room. "I thought they said the fight wasn't going to be for another couple of weeks." Hunt turned to his partner who still hadn't spoken since the rider came to collect her for the fight. The fight they agreed to so more children would stop dying.  _

_ "One of their golden children passed away, they moved it up so they can take more of our clean water without starting another war." Geneva stated as calmly as she could. She turned to Lincoln and used both hands to cup his face. "Hey look at me, I will do my very best, to come home to you. You hear me?"  _

_ Hunt sadly nodded his head. "I am holding you to that. Because if you die, I'm gonna be really pissed." They let out a soft chuckle. They lean and have both their foreheads pressed together.  _

_ Hunt takes a deep breath. "Look Gen, I need you to know something before you go out there and in case you don't come back. I need you to know that I Love You." Geneva takes a step back, sees he's being sincere and leans up and grabs his neck and kisses him. More passionately than she's ever had before. When she lets go of him, she looks him in the eyes and tells him for what could be the very last time. _

  
  
  


_ " I love you too." _

  
  


"CUT." 

Lincoln takes his hands off of Octavia's face and takes a step back and turns towards their director. "Did you get it that time?" 

"Ya we got it. Thankgod, now we can go home. Okay everyone we can wrap it up. Have a good hiatus and we will see everyone in a few months. " Diyoza, their director and showrunner tells them. They kept missing the I Love You scene in the finale but got the rest of it so they had to go back and re-shoot it. As everyone starts packing up Octavia and Lincoln share a look and head in opposite directions. 

When Octavia gets to her trailer, she puts down Geneva's sword and takes off her jacket when she hears a knock on her door. She smiles already knowing who it is. She opens the door and drags him in and kisses him while closing the door behind them. When he goes down to her neck she mutters, "Did anyone see you?" 

The man lifts from the neck and shakes his head "No, I made sure of it." He reassures Octavia and goes back to kissing her neck. As he does that she pushes him onto the bed and stares at him and smiles. "I love you Lincoln."

"I love you too."

  
  
  


Lincoln and Octavia had met on the set three years ago on the show The Queen's Guard. They play the main Characters Geneva Cartwright and Hunt Vasser respectively, and fans of the show liked their scenes so much together they started shipping them. Especially after Hunt saved Geneva's life in the 5th episode of the 1st season. They dubbed them heneva. When their characters kissed for the first time in the mid-season finale of season 2, (last season,) Octavia and Lincoln themselves started dating, only telling her brother and bestfriend, not telling anyone else and they wanted to keep it that way. If the fans found out, they'd break the internet and feel like because they are invested in heneva, that they get to know every bit of detail, but she wants to keep it private and so does he.

  
  


A few weeks after the trailer incident, Octavia notices her period is late. She's never late. And she starts panicking. She needs to know but the minute she steps into a pharmacy, she's going to be pictured everywhere same with Lincoln, besides she doesn't want to worry him unless she has to. So, she does the only logical thing she can do. She calls Clarke.

Clarke is her bestfriend who also happens to be a doctor. They met when she was a guest actor on a medical drama about 6 months before she got cast on The Queen's Guard. They had hired her for a medical procedure they were playing out in the show and they wanted to be as accurate as possible so they called Clarke and they hit it off right away. When she calls her, she picks up on the third ring. "Hey O, whats up?" 

"I think I might be pregnant."

"What?" 

"I think i'm pregnant. Clarke I'm freaking out. I can't go to the pharmacy like normal people because if someone takes one photo it will be a scandal." Octavia paces back and forth on the phone to Clarke.

"Hey O, relax everything is going to be okay, look I'm around the corner from CVS, i'll stop there and pick up a couple pregnancy tests and ill enter the back door of your apartment and then if they're positive, I will discreetly bring you to my office tomorrow, and then we will go from there okay?"

Now that she has a bit of a semi-plan, she calms down a little, she takes a deep breath and sighs "okay."

"Okay, I'll be there in 15. Love you."

"Love you too." She tells her friend and hangs up the phone. She goes to the kitchen and takes a glass of water. She tries to calm down because all the stuff that is immediate, has been taken care of, she won't deal with anything else until there's something to deal with there is no point.

15 minutes later, Clarke is knocking on her apartment door. She goes and lets her in. "You would not believe the look on the cashier's face when I was checking out the pregnancy tests and looked at my hand and saw no ring on my finger. Like lady, it 's the 21st century, girls can get pregnant without being married. But anyway I have the tests and some Gatorade for you to drink." If Clarke was going for lightening the mood, it worked because she was way less nervous than before. She took the bag from Clarke and opened the Gatorade and took a really big sip. And put it down.

When she did she jumped into Clarke's arms who wrapped her arms right around her waist and whispers. "Hey whatever happens, I'm right here okay. You won't be alone." Octavia nods her head over Clarke's shoulder. She lets go after a few minutes and takes the pregnancy tests out of the bag and takes a deep breath. She looks up at Clarke, who gives her an encouraging smile, and walks towards the bathroom and closes the door. 

She takes another deep breath and opens both boxes and takes both tests out. She pulls her pants down and does her business on both sticks and sets them on the sink. She flushes, washes her hands and sets a timer on her phone for two minutes, and then opens the door for Clarke to come in. 

Octavia closes the lid of the seat and Clarke stands in front of her who waits for her to talk. This is the longest two minutes of her life. She sits there and waits. Finally when the timer goes off, she takes a deep breath, Clarke gives her an encouraging smile and looks. 

They're both positive.Crap. But she's trying not to panic yet, they could be false positives but she also knows how unlikely that is. But still she promised Clarke she wouldn't panic until they went to her office tomorrow and confirmed it. She looks up from the tests and at Clarke and she can tell that she knows. She opens her arms and Octavia steps into them giving her a hug. "Come to my office tomorrow, with Lincoln or without him, and we will see okay?" Octavia nods her head and they both exit the bathroom. As they do they hear the front door open. 

She decided the minute she saw the tests, she wanted Lincoln to be there to confirm the pregnancy, so it looks like she's telling him now. "Babe I'm home and I have your, oh hey Clarke, I didn't know you were stopping by." Lincoln hugs their guest and then kisses Octavia's head. Clarke turns to Octavia giving her a look.  _ Do you want me to stay?  _ Octavia gives a look back  _ I've got this _ , I'll see you tomorrow. Love you.

"Yeah, Octavia just needed me to pick something up for her and drop it off. I was just leaving. I'll see you later." Clarke grabs her purse, says her final goodbyes to both of them and exits the door. 

"Not that I'm not happy to see her, but why didn't you text me that you needed something I would have gotten for you." Lincoln asks her. Octavia bites her lip and takes his hand. 

She leads him towards the couch and gestures for him to sit. He does but he has a confused look on his face. "Octavia, is everything okay?"

Octavia sits across from him "I would have asked you if the item I asked her to get me, wasn't going to be the leading story on TMZ if you went and got it." If possible, Lincoln looks even more confused than before. 

She takes a deep breath and tells him. "I asked her to get me pregnancy tests." Lincoln's face turns from confused to shocked. From the look on his face, she can tell he doesn't know what to say. She puts her hands on his legs.

She's never been nervous in front of Lincoln, ever, not even when their characters had to kiss for the first time. "Lincoln, please say something." 

It takes him a few minutes before he says anything. "What did they say?" 

She sighs with relief. He's being reasonable. "They both said positive. Clarke made an appointment with her first thing in the morning to confirm…"

"I wanna come with you. That is, if you want me to." Octavia looks up at him and she has never been more in love with him than in this moment. She leans up and kisses him.

When she pulls away, she speaks "of course I want you there. I wouldn't have it any other way." He leans down and kisses her and after a while, he pulls away.

" that goes for everything. I want to be with you every step of the way no matter what you decide okay?" Octavia nods her head and curls into him and he kisses her head and turns on the TV. No matter what happens, everything will be okay.

The next morning, they get up earlier than usual on a day off to head to Clarke's practice. They get out of the car and sneak a quick kiss before heading into the back door not seeing the photographer out of the corner of their eyes. The minute they enter Clarke is waiting for them and she whisks them away into one of the rooms. Octavia gets on the ultrasound table and Lincoln takes her hand and kisses it.

Clarke gets the ultrasound machine started up and gets the gel out of the drawer. "Okay, Octavia I need you to lift up your shirt. Now I'm going to warn you this will be a little cold." Octavia lifts up her shirt and nods her head. Clarke squirts the gel onto her stomach (which to Clarke's word does feel cold) and puts the wand onto her stomach and starts looking. 

A few minutes later the wand stops moving and she hears the clicks of a keyboard. She turns the ultrasound machine their way. " so, do you see that tiny little dot right there?" Both Lincoln and Octavia nod their heads. "That is an embryo." Octavia turns towards Lincoln and suddenly, nothing else matters. Nothing. Not agents, showrunners, fans, nothing. One look at Lincoln's face and she can tell he wants it and so does she. Tears start streaming down their face and Lincoln leans down and kisses her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can hear Clarke shutting down her things and just barely hears that she will give them some privacy and leaves. They stop kissing but their foreheads are pressed up against each other. "Are you sure you wanna do this? What about the show and the fans" Octavia asks him.

Lincoln shakes his head "the fans will be happy for us and if the show isn't, we can afford not to work for a bit, everything will be okay. I love you and that tiny embryo." Octavia laughs but simply agrees with him.

"We will figure everything out okay, I promise." She nods her head and leans in about to kiss him just as she's about to, the door opens.

"Sorry guys, I hate to interrupt, but there are like 10 camera crews right outside." Clarke states.

"What?" Both Lincoln and Octavia practically yell.

"My secretary told me that one of the articles said that a photographer was here this morning trying to get a glimpse of Angelina Jolie getting a coffee across the street when he saw you two come in here."

Octavia can't believe this. They were so careful and now they were about to be exposed. But Clarke is digging through her purse already having a plan, like she always does. "Look, everything is gonna be fine. Okay. Here take my car, it's parked out front but the photographer saw you go in the back so that's where they all are and go to my place. Give me your keys." Octavia does as she's asked. Man is she so glad to have Clarke.

"After work, I'm gonna take your car to your place, grab some stuff for you guys and then take and take an uber back to my place. You can hide out as long as you want. Now I'm gonna call Bellamy, tell him what's going on and he'll meet you at the house. Okay."

They both nod their heads and Octavia gets off of the ultrasound table and walks up to Clarke. "Have I told you lately how lucky I am to have you in my life." Clarke just shrugs, and Octavia wraps her into the biggest hug ever. 

"I love you. Thankyou." Octavia says as tears drip down her face.

"I love you too." She sounds choked up and when she pulls back, she notices the tears. Clarke wipes them away and Clarke takes hold of Octavia's hand. "Come on, I'll make sure the coast is clear." Before she opens the door she turns to them and says "and guys, Congratulations." They all smile. 

Clarke gets them out of there and on the way to her place unseen. When they've been on the road for 5 minutes, her phone starts buzzing. She checks the caller ID and when she does, she notices it's their boss. She takes a deep breath and picks it up. "Hi Diyoza."

"Octavia, I'm not gonna lie, I'm surprised you picked up. How are you doing." Octavia wants to laugh but doesn't. 

"Ya well figured I should get this over with and about as well as can be expected when the whole world finds out about my pregnancy pretty much the exact same time as I did. Without my permission." 

Diyoza snorts "ya I figured as much. Look obviously we have a lot to talk about, why don't the two of you and I have a zoom meeting on Monday around 1pm to talk options for next season?" Octavia turns to Lincoln and asks what he thinks. When he says it's okay with him she returns to the phone and says "sounds good."

"Perfect. Talk to you Monday and Congratulations." Diyoza says and Octavia hangs up the phone just as they pull into Clarke's driveway. They get out of the car and head inside. 

When they open the door, they see Bellamy sitting on the couch. Octavia runs and he stands up and she jumps straight into his arms. When she lets go, Bellamy shakes Lincoln's hand and they all sit down and talk. 

"Congratulations O. I am so proud of you." She had tears down her face hugging Clarke, but this makes her full blown sob. Bellamy and Octavia both take them into her arms for the best group hug she's ever had. 

Once she's calmed down they let go and Bellamy asks her something she knows needs to be asked but doesn't necessarily know the answer to. "What are you gonna say to the fans?" Octavia takes in a large breath and turns to Lincoln who takes her hand in his

"We haven't decided that yet. I think we are gonna wait to see what Diyoza says on Monday." Bellamy nods his head, which is Bellamy speak for he approves. They talk about other stuff and a few hours later they hear the door open. It's Clarke with a whole bunch of bags in her hands. Both Lincoln and Bellamy get up and help her carry them in. Once everything's in they all sit and talk. After awhile Clarke makes dinner and they eat it in the living room watching one of Octavia's old movies where she played a pregnant teenager. After dinner Bellamy says goodbye and they all call it a night. Deciding to save the worrying for another night.

On Monday, the call with Diyoza goes well. They discuss Geneva being pregnant in the show and bringing the episodes down from 14 to 11. Overall everything went better than Octavia could have pictured. now all she has to do is worry about what she's gonna say. They stay at Clarkes until things die down and they discuss how they should handle it. She sits on it for a week before finally deciding to post an Instagram photo with Lincoln with his hands on her belly saying  _ rumors are true. Baby Woods-Blake coming soon _ . And Lincoln sharing his own Instagram of the ultrasound sound photos Clarke had given him saying  _ can't wait to meet this little embryo.  _ And the fans lost it. 

A majority were positive but there were a select few who were convinced this was a Publicity Stunt. But Octavia didn't care. Everyone in her life that cared about her supported her and that's all that matters. To her. She can't wait to see what this next chapter of her life has in store for her. Whatever happens, will be the best thing that ever happened to her. She can just feel it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of the more fun ones I've written


End file.
